My life: according to Elizabeth Brooke McGuire
by ellypoo-loves-u
Summary: Elizabeth McGuire is 23 years old and lives with Miranda. She is very happy with a good job but without a man. When her parents have a party, someone is there who she is dreading to see
1. Default Chapter

My Life - according to Elizabeth Brooke McGuire  
  
DEFAULT CHAPTER  
  
23-year-old Elizabeth Brooke McGuire woke up with a start. At first she didn't know where she was because minutes before she had been in a completely different place!  
  
"Oh wait! Calm down McGuire – it was just a dream, just a dream get it out of your head" She said to herself. It was actually more of a nightmare. She dreamt – for the 12th time this month – of her break-up with the only man she ever loved.  
  
She glanced up at her alarm clock and cursed. She was almost late for work. She got out of her enormous and extremely comfy bed only because she had to get to work. Ahhhh! She thought. Why do I have to go to work today???  
  
She quickly got dressed and wandered down the hall to the kitchen she grabbed the box of cereal, a bowl, a spoon, and the milk and sat down.  
  
A few minutes later her best friend and her roommate Miranda trudged down the hall, and into the kitchen. She grabbed Lizzie's bowl of cereal and began eating it. By the time Lizzie had turned around after getting her milk, it was gone.  
  
Lizzie was annoyed because this happened almost every morning.  
  
She looked at Miranda and said: "I dreamed about him again." Miranda sighed heavily. "Again? You can't keep having these dreams about him. You know you have to get over him soon enough. I mean you should move on." "I know." Lizzie replied. "But it's so hard. Everyone always thought we were the best couple because we had been together ever since we were babies! I mean we had kids together and he doesn't even know! I just never thought that he would leave me." Miranda looked her in the eyes. "No one did hon."  
  
Miranda quickly looked at the clock and said: "Hey! Don't you have to be at work now?" "Shit!" Lizzie yelled. "I have to go! Listen. Can you bring Eleanor and Eliana home from pre-school today? I have to stay at work late." Eleanor May Gordon and Eliana Irene Gordon were born in LA 3 ½ years ago to Lizzie and an unknowing David Gordon.  
  
"Yeah sure. Is Kate taking them to school?" "Yeah" Lizzie and Miranda had become friends with Kate after middle school and now they were inseperable. Kate had one daughter around the same time Eleanor and Eliana were born – 3 ½ years ago. Kate had Lucy Elizabeth Sanders with Ethan Craft but they weren't married yet. "Just don't be late for tonight. I'm leaving at 5."  
  
"Ooooo! Do you have a date with Matt again?!" Lizzie asked nosily.  
  
"Yes! And why do you care so much? He is my boyfriend!" Miranda and Matt had been dating for 3 years and they were so much in love and so cute together!!  
  
"I know, I know! Got to go bye! Love ya!" Lizzie said as she was rushing out the door with her keys and purse.  
  
"I'll call you at work! Bye!" 


	2. Confessions

CHAPTER 2 – Confessions  
  
*****PLEASE R&R!!! I rely on your support to continue this story. I really want to because it gets so much better later on so don't blame me for these chapters I know they're not the best!!(( Thanx everyone!!! Oh ya sorry for not updating sooner – I was really busy with Spring Break and had lots of things to do so ya I know its sad but here's chapter 2!!!  
  
Ellypoo_loves_u******  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Kate, Miranda, Melina and I were at the mall sipping on lattes and gossiping.  
  
"Oooooh! Did you hear about Claire Miller from Highschool? Apparently she's dating David Gordon. He directed a film she was in and they got together." Kate said excitedly.  
  
"No way!" I said. But inside I was torn apart. Secretly I still loved him even though I told no one. Miranda must've guessed that because she took me away and said: "You totally still love him!!" I played along. "No I don't. What would make you think that?" I said innocently. Miranda saw right through me though. "Oh come on! You're totally obvious! You are oblivious to the fact that you are head over heals in love!" "I know and it's killing me!!! I should have moved on by now I mean, he has obviously." By this time I just couldn't hold my tears in. I leaned against her and cried on her shoulder.  
  
A few minutes later we went back to the group and continued shopping.  
  
We went into a really fancy store where Miranda could find a dress for tonight. We ran around the store grabbing whatever was in her size and so she had a pile of dresses to try on.  
  
Miranda stumbled into the dressing room and we all piled onto the couch waiting for her to come out.  
  
By the time she had tried on about 20 dresses we had narrowed it down to 4. One was red, fitted, floor-length with spaghetti straps and a v-neck. The next was black, short, fitted and showed off Miranda's perfect form and cleavage and beautiful dark hair. The next one was a midnight blue off-the- shoulders short dress, and the last one was light pink strapless, fitted, long dress.  
  
We finally chose the black one because I thought and everyone agreed that it was the sexiest out of all of them.  
  
Then, we went to find some shoes, jewellery and a bag.  
  
An hour later everyone went their separate ways back to work.  
  
*****I don't know if you guys think that this story is too detailed, not detailed enough, if it drags on, etc. Please email me @ ellypoo_loves_u9@hotmail.com*** 


	3. Matt

CHAPTER 3 – Matt  
  
***** hi guys!!! I decided to give you another chapter at the same time because it took me over a week to update. I'm so sorry My computer wasn't working for a bit so I couldn't get on the internet.******  
  
By the time Lizzie got home from work she was exhausted. She unlocked her door and walked in. All of a sudden 2 girls came running down the hall screaming "MOMMYYYY" at full speed right into her. Luckily this happened almost every day so she was ready and braced herself.  
  
They jumped into her arms and Lizzie swung them around and around until she got dizzy. Miranda came walking in partly dressed asking for help. Lizzie did her hair up in a curly up-do and did her make-up.  
  
When they heard the doorbell ring Miranda gave Lizzie one last hug and ran to the twins to say goodnight while Lizzie let Matt in.  
  
"Hey Matt!" Lizzie said as she hugged her brother. "How's it going?"  
  
"Very well thank-you"  
  
"My, well don't you look handsome in you suit!" Lizzie said mockingly.  
  
"Well, I had to look good for my date!" Matt replied while sticking his tongue out of his mouth and aiming it at Lizzie.  
  
"That's very nice of you" Miranda said as she walked into the room carrying the twins.  
  
Matt was stunned. "Holy shi-!" He said while Lizzie ran to the girls and covered their ears. "Mathew McGuire do not say nasty things in front of children!" She said half jokingly. Matt and Miranda laughed. "Sorry Lizzie! Sorry girls!" He said apologetically. He then turned to Miranda and said:  
  
"Miranda you are amazingly beautiful!!" "Thank-you good sir." She replied flustered.  
  
"Well, my beautiful angel, we should be on our way!!" Matt stated. "Goodbye Lizzie have fun tonight!"  
  
"I will thanks! You too have fun! And don't be home too late!!!" She said sarcastically.  
  
Lizzie walked back into her apartment and put Eleanor and Eliana down on the ground as she went to check her messages. Beep beep it said as the light blinked "2".  
  
The first message was from her boss saying that Jayne rearranged the meeting with Hilary and it is now on the Wednesday instead of Friday. The next one surprised Lizzie. It was from her mom and it said that her parents were having a party for the twins but also a family friends get- together in one week on Friday the 9th. It invited Lizzie, the girls and Miranda but also all of their other friends would be there.  
  
Weird thought Lizzie as she deleted them. My parents never have big parties. Hmmmm... This will be interesting. 


End file.
